bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Demons, Sunday School, and Prime Numbers
"Demons, Sunday School, and Prime Numbers" is the eleventh episode of the first season of the United_States| American sitcom Young Sheldon. The episode aired on January 11, 2018. Summary A worried Mary sends Sheldon to Sunday school after she finds him playing Dungeons and Dragons with his friends Tam and Billy.https://www.spoilertv.com/2017/12/young-sheldon-episode-111-demons-sunday.html Extended Plot Sheldon and his friends are playing Dungeons and Dragons. Sheldon's mom isn't a fan of the game because one of the pieces looks like the Devil. She goes to talk to his friend's parents about the game. Mr. Sparks and Mr. Nguyen agree that there isn't anything to be worried about. Mary invites Jeff the Pastor over to their house. He recommends that Sheldon attend Sunday school so that religion can help him get over the game. Sheldon says no because he doesn't believe in God. The pastor convinces him to go saying that he has to do research before coming to a conclusion about religion. Sheldon studies for Sunday school by reading the Bible. Sheldon and Missy go to Sunday school. Sheldon shows off what he learned. Mary is so happy that he's taken an interest in religion. He announces that he's going to research other religions too. He's considering looking into Buddhism, Judaism, Hinduism, Catholicism, even voodoo. He asks Tam to explain Catholicism to him. Tam tells him about the Pope and his special car and that he has to confess his sins to a priest. Sheldon says that Tam's religion is making him feel bad. He asks the librarian what religion she is and she says Mormon. She explains that when she dies she has to go to her husband's planet but she doesn't have a husband so maybe she'll go to her cat's planet. Sheldon says that she's funny. Meemaw takes Sheldon to meet Irah. He asks him what it's like to be Jewish. Irah says it's terrible jokingly. Irah names off some famous Jews like the actors that play Kirk and Spock. Sheldon says he wants to be Jewish. Sheldon asks Mary if she'd be angry at him if he didn't pick her religion. She says no that she'd never be angry at him. But if he ends up picking Satan, she will do battle against him. Sheldon has a dream about the numbers 1 and 0 who explain to Sheldon that the universe is a binary sequence. They are about to give him the secret to understanding the universe when Sheldon's brother interrupts his dream and wakes him up. Sheldon goes to Sunday school and tells them about the conclusion he's come to after having studied religion. He's decided to start his own religion called Mathology. The pastor tells him that he's at a Baptist Sunday school. Sheldon says he knows that he's here to convert everybody. Unhappy about this, the Pastor takes Sheldon to go to talk to his mother. Sheldon hosts his first religious Mathology gathering. He has one attendee and that's Billy. Credits *'Guest starring:' **Ryan Phuong as Tam Nguyen **Sarah Baker as Ms. Hutchins **Matt Hobby as Pastor Jeff **Wyatt McClure as Billy Sparks **Billy Gardell as Herschel Sparks **Richard Kind as Ira Rosenbloom **Paul Yen as Le Nguyen **VyVy Nguyen as Trang Nguyen **Phil Morris as One **Anjali Bhimani as Zero *'Teleplay:' Chuck Lorre, Steven Molaro & Eric Kaplan *'Story:' Chuck Lorre & Steven Molaro Notes *'Title Reference:' To be entered. *This episode was watched by xx.x million people with a rating of xx.xx (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.x million. *Young Sheldon was ranked #x for the week ending xx January 2017. *This episode aired in Canada on January 2017. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Billy Sparks is Sheldon's nemesis and a bully. He possibly formed a temporary allegiance when they play Dungeons and Dragons. *During a conversation about Dungeons and Dragons, George says, "Satan didn't get my soul." Meemaw sarcastically asks, "What happened to it? You trade it for donuts?" Meemaw's line is a reference to The Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror IV", but is somewhat anachronistic as the conversation takes place in 1989 or 1990 and the Simpsons episode didn't air until 1993. Quotes To be entered. References Category:Young Sheldon Episodes Category:Young Sheldon Category:Winter episodes Category:Season 1 (Young Sheldon) Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Religion Category:Jewish Category:Catholic Category:Mathematics